This invention relates to security pockets such as are commonly permanently mounted in the inside of men's suit coats and sports jackets. As is well known, such pockets are much more difficult to pick than are conventional pockets in which access is gained from the outside of the garment.
In addition to the common security pocket in men's suit coats and sport jackets, various fairly elaborate, permanently installed security pocket for pants are also known. Exemplary of these is the pocket shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,048, issued on Feb. 21, 1950, to Heinken. These pockets, however, suffer from the drawback that they are permanently installed, adding to the bulk of the garment, while the need for their use is only intermittent. Additionally, valuables stored in those pockets must either be removed therefrom or the entire pair of pants carried around with the wearer or stored in a safe place when the pants are removed--as, for instance, when the wearer goes to bed or goes to take a bath outside his bedroom, such as in many foreign hotels or other lodging places.
The problems suggested in the preceding paragraph are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which tend to reduce the usefulness of prior security pockets. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that such security pockets have not been altogether satisfactory.